


How I Sold My Soul- An Autobiography

by slipper007



Series: Beep [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Gen, Hurt!Cas, Soul Selling, mentioned Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipper007/pseuds/slipper007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks he has come up with a perfect solution. Perfect: except for one unfortunate downside</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Sold My Soul- An Autobiography

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry that I'm posting this so last at night! I had writer's block.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

            A crossroads demon came quickly at Dean’s request. A pale beauty with crimson eyes. The woman wore a little black dress and high heels, both of which seemed out of place given the cold, hard tar beneath their feet and the stiff breeze that whipped their hair every which way. Dean inwardly smirked. Despite his upbringing as a Man of Letters, he’d been expecting a traditional demon, with devil horns and a tail to come for him. Hell, he wanted a storm with lightning and thunder, for nature to rebel, try to sway him from this decision considering the grave, unbreakable vow he was going to agree to. He was going to sell his soul. The demon came within arm’s reach before she spoke.

“Well well well, what have we here? A Winchester is ready to make a deal.” She said in a snarky, singsong voice. Dean resisted the urge to reply sarcastically, instead getting straight to business.

“Can you save him?” Dean began.

“Him?” the demon playfully questioned.

Dean glared at her. “Castiel.”

“No sense of dramatic build up I see.” She sighed. “Of course, honey,” the demon drawled, “but you know the price. Your soul goes straight downstairs in one year.”

“I thought ten years was the flat rate.”

“Do you think it’s easy to capture the soul of a fallen angel? That’s what he is isn’t he? If he was an angel, he’d be fine and you wouldn’t be here.”

Dean remained silent.

“He is, isn’t he?” she said with delight. “So, why should I risk my neck up in Heaven for your fallen boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend and he isn’t dead. Not yet,” Dean said in a strained voice.

“Isn’t he?” the demon said with a smirk and a snap of her fingers.

Somewhere, Dean knew that Cas was gone. In that instant, he felt more rage and pain then he had in years. Almost as much as he had felt after he had killed Sam while under Michael’s influence. He barely restrained himself, clenched fists tightly held against his thighs.

“You’ll have one year with him if you say yes now. That’s more than most of my colleagues would give you,” the demon said.

“Okay. Fine. One year. I’ll do it,” he managed to choke out.

With a smirk that made Dean want to kill her right there, the demon sauntered over to him, ready to finalize the deal. Reluctantly, he pressed his lips to hers. He felt as he kissed away his soul, no emotions except for a growing sense of dread. As they drew back, the demon turned back and winked at Dean.

“It’s been a pleasure doing business with you, Dean Winchester,” she said as she sauntered away, slowly fading into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> update: 10/10/15
> 
> OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY. EVERYTHING I'VE WRITTEN FOR PART 4 HAS BEEN AWFUL. I SWEAR I'LL UPDATE BY FEBUARY.


End file.
